All-terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) and recreational off-highway vehicles (“ROVs”) are meant to travel over rough terrain, in various conditions and at a variety of speeds. The suspension system supporting the vehicle should accommodate uneven terrain as the wheels move up and down relative to the vehicle chassis by minimizing the movement of the vehicle and operator relative to the ground. In general, the larger the travel capability of the suspension, the better the vehicle will perform, especially in greatly uneven terrain. Conventional suspension systems, however, either have a short travel distance, or achieve a long travel distance at the expense of using large and heavy equipment. Even though some conventional suspension systems can achieve a long travel distance, at or near the extreme positions of the travel path the wheels lose proper orientation. For example, the wheels may have extreme positive camber, which may inhibit performance or even safety.